


white sheets / dark skin

by 447AM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff more or less, yifan being happy tao is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan wakes up and Tao is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white sheets / dark skin

Yifan always woke up before Zitao. He didn’t know why- whenever he slept alone, he didn’t open his eyes until late noon. But Yifan never tried to fall asleep again once he was up. Tao was loud and so full of energy and emotions during the day, that Yifan really loved seeing him like this, quiet, calm, the only movement being his chest rising whenever he took a breath.

Zitao was beautiful.

Yifan knew that, always had, but he noticed it so much more when he studied the other’s facial features, his hair and his body, in those moments before Zitao got up and the day and the stress and the noises began once again.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual when Yifan admired Zitaos trained arms or his curved lips, the way his dark skin contrasted with the white sheets.

Tao was beautiful and Yifan wondered what he did in a past life to deserve lying next someone like him, head resting on his chest and arms loosely around him. It wasn’t that he thought of himself as repelling, he was very much aware of his looks. But he felt like he was lucky to be born in this very century while Tao could’ve lived during ancient times and would still be considered as ethereal as today.

And Yifan was stubborn and sometimes a little lost, and he knew that he said the wrong things a lot and that he hurt people badly in the past. Not so Zitao. Zitao was different. Zitao cared so deeply about everyone else, tried to make everyone feel the happiest they possibly could. He was a beauty inside and out, without a flaw, without something that was not to adore.

Zitao could have it all. But somehow, he ended up sleeping in this bed with Yifan, and he was more than just thankful to be with him.

He thought about kissing him, just a soft peck on his forehead, more of a whisper than a kiss, but he didn’t dare to disturb his sleep, didn’t want the day to start just yet, wanted to keep the peace, the silence, the sweetness around just a little longer.

If he could choose to have one moment last forever, it’d be this one. Not the loud laughter of his friends when they were out, not the rush just before an orgasm, not the adrenaline during a basketball game.

Just the two of them, skin touching underneath the warm covers, hair messy and skin bare, far away from all the bad things in the world but close to each other.

And because Yifans finally gave in to his yearning and pressed his lips against his skin, Zitao slowly woke up, blinking a few times before looking into the older’s face, eyes still half closed.

'Have you been awake for long? You should have said something.‘

'Just a few minutes, it’s alright.‘

Zitao sat up straight, rubbing his eyes like a child with his whole fist before getting out of the bed, opening the curtains and letting the warm sunlight flood the room.

Even if he laid there for hours, it would have been alright, Yifan thought but didn’t say while watching him go into the bathroom, eyes admiring his back and the way his hips moved while he walked.

Tao was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i still love taoris and will never get over them n e v e r. again, please talk to me about taoris on one of my tumblrs?? i have so many feelings?? either [my main blog](http://givenchyifan.tumblr.com/) OR [my block b sideblog](http://hypyotized.tumblr.com/) !! (yes this shameless plugging ha)


End file.
